


Do 11:11 dreams come true?

by sunkissecl



Series: My Collection of Short Kleinsen Fics [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Might be a two-parter if I get enough feedback, Not much angst here really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissecl/pseuds/sunkissecl
Summary: if i get ten comments from ten different users i'm going to continue this >voalso please feed me constructive comments especially with characterizationgoal: 02/10





	Do 11:11 dreams come true?

 

Jared has no idea what he's doing. It’s late at night, or probably early in the morning, whatever, and the light from his laptop illuminates his bored, tired, and dull-looking face with half-lidded eyes. He's casually scrolling through Facebook, occasionally chuckling or snorting through his nose as he finds the only things he's interested in at the moment: memes. He doesn't even know why he's doing this. The only reason he's up at this hour is to download the OBC bootleg of Anastasia he happened to spy before heading to sleep. He could've done this in the morning, but it also could've been gone by then. He sighs. There's much better ways to spend his time waiting for the bootleg to finish other than scrolling through his feed. Maybe he should just play games instead of seeing how far his “friends” have gotten ahead of him and how good their lives are at this point, while Jared, slumped at his desk in Shrek pajamas, is still living in the mediocrity of life, feeling like he hasn't achieved much. At least playing games won't make you feel like shit.

 

He glances at the clock. 11:11. _I wish someone would pop into my chat so I don't have to be fucking miserable right now._ It just kind of happened. Jared doesn't believe in all that 11:11 bullshit, but he's got nothing to lose and everything to gain, so why not. He laughs at himself and shakes his head. _Yeah, not gonna happen._ He ends up staring at his clock. _One minute sure is fucking long._

 

When he finally snaps out of it and is ready to trade his Facebook tab for a POG.com tab (where he could be nostalgic _without_ feeling like shit), a notification pops up from his sidebar. He glances on it by reflex, and immediately wishes he didn't.

 

The chat head very clearly says “Evan Hansen”.

 

Jared stops. A thousand flurries of emotions suddenly run through his head. _Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm too tired for this shit._ He hasn't even _read_ what Evan had said yet, but he panics because he's already “seen” it. _Shit._

 

Trying his best not to have a complete meltdown, he takes a deep breath, and opens the chat in another tab. Guess the POG.com one will have to wait.

 

_acorn has waved to you._

**_acorn_ ** _: Hey Jared. I know it's late at night and this really isn't the best time to ask, but I don't know if I'll ever catch you online again so I'll just send this right now. Can we talk? Somewhere, some time, hopefully in the near future?_

 

They still have their old nicknames from senior year. He laughs, but the laugh is cold and foreboding. He could feel his hands get colder.

 

 **_the insanely cool jared kleinman™_ ** _: Why do we need to talk?_

 

He could've followed this up with a thousand sentences, maybe with a _Fuck you, Evan, you were an asshole and you suddenly come up to me like_ that _?_ or _So you could show off how much better you've become?_ or even _You've already said enough the last time we “talked”, thanks._ But he finds himself pressing backspace every single time.

 

 ** _acorn is typing…_** Evan's probably choosing his words carefully so he won't look like an asshole.

 

 **_acorn_ ** _: Jared, we both know what happened. I'm sorry. We need to talk about it, but not online. I want to talk to you in person._

 

Jared scoffs.

 

 **_the insanely cool jared kleinman™_ ** _: Why would you? You've gone for years without talking to me. It must've been the best years of your life._

 

It must've been so good to finally not have a Jared weighing you down, being just a bother to you, playing second fiddle without actually being necessary for anything.

 

 **_acorn_ ** _: You don't know how I've been in the past months, so don't make an assumption about my life._

 

 **_the insanely cool jared kleinman™_ ** _: Oh, was I supposed to? How've ya been?_

 

The laptop screen emits sarcasm with high intensity. Evan's probably already blind at the other end.

 

 **_acorn_ ** _: Look, Jared. I don't want to fight here. I didn't message you to fight. I messaged you so we could talk about it, and have some peace of mind about this whole thing._

 

 **_the insanely cool jared kleinman™_ ** _: Oh, I get it. You just don't want to be guilty any more. I get it. Maybe we can meet in the bathroom so you can wash your hands clean._

 

 **_acorn_ ** _: That's not what I meant. Stop putting words in my mouth._

 

 **_the insanely cool jared kleinman™_ ** _: How about these for words, Hansen? Fuck you._

 

 **_acorn_ ** _: I don't want to fight, but I'm not letting you curse at me either, Jared._

 

Well, doesn't _he_ have it better?

 

 **_the insanely cool jared kleinman™_ ** _: Well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being fucking useless. I'm sorry you had to feel like you didn't need me anymore and I was just weighing you down._ Oh, what are those? Tears? _I'm sorry you had to cast me aside, Hansen. I'm sorry you feel guilty about betraying me. I'm sorry tgat after all tihs time, I stilk feel pretty shkt about wjat you did to me._ Jared should've maybe proofread his message before sending it on impulse, but both his vision and his mind are already clouded.

 

Evan “seen”s the message. A few moments, maybe seconds, maybe minutes of silence pass by, until Evan begins typing out his response. Maybe Jared should've meditated in that moment, but he just used it to grab a towel and furiously wipe his face dry.

 

 **_acorn_ ** _: I didn't know you felt--feel--that way. Trust me when I say I'm sorry, Jared. But you weren't exactly the nicest person to me, too. You were a dick. But this just means we have all the reasons we need to talk this out. In person, face to face. We have a lot of unresolved problems with each other, and Jared, I want us to fix that. We *need* to fix this._

 

What about you, Jared? What _do_ you want? A voice mockingly whispers into Jared's head.

 

_What do I want?_

 

Jared has _never_ been good with handling his emotions. He doesn't like confronting them because he doesn't like being vulnerable, especially to other people. He always shoves his feelings down the drain or runs away from them. Now, though, he knows he can't keep shoving them in there forever. He'll run out of space and eventually will have to start throwing them away. He can't keep running forever, or he'll lose his hard-earned muffin top and more.

 

_What do you want, Jared?_

 

_I want… I want to fix it too._

 

_It's been awfully shitty without you, Evan. Senior year was probably the worst year of my life. I sabotaged our friendship and you went ahead and did the last straw to finish it. It doesn't help that I was pining for you back then. I don't know about anything anymore, but I do know, is that I don't want to have this sort of emotional baggage haunt me forever until I'm fucking 80._

 

He can't send that. But it's nice to come to terms with yourself for once.

 

 **_the insanely cool jared kleinman™_ ** _: I’m sorry I was a dick, too. No sarcasm this time. And tbh, I want to try, too. I mean, it's not going to be the same old fence or whatever the saying says, but maybe we can build a new one._ That sounds fucking cheesy, Kleinman. _Where are you right now?_

 

 **_acorn_ ** _: Home?_

 

 **_acorn:_ ** _Oh right, shit, sorry, hahaha. I'm at my mom's, actually. I'm visiting._

 

 **_the insanely cool jared kleinman™_ ** _: I attend our local uni so that works out. How about Starbucks? Want to feel like two hipster teenagers?_

 

 **_acorn_ ** _: We can grab some drinks, yeah, but I think we'd need a more private place than that._

 

 **_the insanely cool jared kleinman™_ ** _: That's neat. Maybe we can talk here in my dorm. My roomie's always out partying somewhere, so we don't have to worry about that._

 

 **_acorn_ ** _: Sounds good. I can go tomorrow. Lunch?_

 

 **_the insanely cool jared kleinman™_ ** _: Nobody buys lunch at Starbucks, but sure, whatever you say, acorn._

 

 **_acorn_ ** _: You'd have to find me a better nickname tomorrow._

 

 **_the insanely cool jared kleinman™_ ** _: Yeah, it's not even that funny, jesus._

 

_You set Evan Hansen’s nickname to “Ev”._

_You set your nickname to “TICJK (TM)”_.

 

 **_TICJK (TM)_ ** _: the other one was insanely long, jfc, i didn't even know facebook allowed that much characters_

 

 **_Ev_ ** _: I like Ev. Surprisingly no one's ever called me that before._

 

 **_TICJK (TM)_ ** _: i have. evan hansen, you've offended me, i don't think i want to see you tomorrow any more._

 

 **_Ev_ ** _: :/_

 

**_Ev_ ** _ : Just kidding.  _

**_TICJK (TM)_ ** _ : jkjk _

**_Ev_ ** _ : All right, I have to go. See you tomorrow, Jared.  _

**_TICJK (TM)_ ** _ : c u 2 ev _

The Anastasia bootleg finished downloading ten hours ago. That's the magic of 11:11.

**Author's Note:**

> if i get ten comments from ten different users i'm going to continue this >vo
> 
> also please feed me constructive comments especially with characterization
> 
>  
> 
> goal: 02/10


End file.
